Cargo handling apparatuses are used for moving palletized and/or containerized cargo into and out of the cargo compartments of commercial aircraft, in other vehicles, and/or on other structures. The structure of a cargo handling apparatus typically includes channels, which may also be designated as trays, that are generally oriented in the fore/aft direction of an aircraft. The channels usually have linear side-walls and a linear base member. A plurality of parallel roller trays, dispersed from the front to back of an aircraft, are typically used to move cargo. These roller trays are usually made of aluminum that is machined to final form.
The prior art cargo handling apparatus may be difficult to manufacture, may require an excess of parts, and/or may be costly. Moreover, they may have non-uniform cross-sections leading to in-efficient load distribution, and may be easily damaged during use due to exposed members.
A cargo handling apparatus, and method for its use, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing cargo handling apparatus.